moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine
Roadshow Entertainment | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $29 million | gross = $36,684,136 }} Valentine is a 2001 American slasher horror film directed by Jamie Blanks, starring David Boreanaz, Marley Shelton, Jessica Capshaw, Hedy Burress, Jessica Cauffiel, Katherine Heigl and Denise Richards. Plot On Valentine's Day in 1988, a geeky boy named Jeremy Melton is cruelly rejected by three popular girls: Shelley, Lily and Paige at a school dance while another popular girl, Kate kindly declines his offer. The popular girls' overweight friend, Dorothy accepts Jeremy's offer, but after some school bullies discover them kissing under the bleachers, Dorothy falsely claims that Jeremy sexually assaulted her, causing the bullies to beat him up in front of the whole school. Years later, one of the girls is murdered by a person wearing a Cherub-mask and the four remaining girls receive death threats, making them wonder if Jeremy is responsible for them. Cast *David Boreanaz as Adam Carr/Jeremy Melton *Marley Shelton as Kate Davies *Denise Richards as Paige Prescott *Jessica Capshaw as Dorothy Wheeler *Jessica Cauffiel as Lily Voight *Katherine Heigl as Shelley Fisher *Hedy Burress as Ruthie Walker *Fulvio Cecere as Detective Leon Vaughn *Daniel Cosgrove as Campbell Morris *Johnny Whitworth as Max Raimi *Woody Jeffreys as Brian *Adam J. Harrington as Jason Marquette *Claude Duhamel as Gary Taylor Production "Valentine" was filmed from July 10th to September 8, 2000 in British Columbia, Canada. The project originated at Artisan Entertainment with producer Dylan Sellers and writers Wayne and Donna Powers, with Wayne Powers attached to direct. The script had a different tone and the actors that were to be in the film included Luke Wilson, Tara Reid, Jeremy Sisto. The project went into turnaround to Warner Brothers, was rewritten and Richard Kelly was originally offered the chance to direct, but turned the offer down. Hedy Burress auditioned for the role of Dorothy Wheeler and Tara Reid was considered for the role, but it was given to Jessica Capshaw instead. However, Blanks wanted Burress to star in the film and he cast her as Ruthie Walker. Jessica Cauffiel originally auditioned for Denise Richards' role of Paige. In the original cast, Jennifer Love Hewitt was to play Paige Prescott. David Boreanaz shot all his scenes in less than two weeks while Katherine Heigl only had three days to shoot her scenes as she was already committed to the television series "Roswell." Box Office The movie debuted at #2 at the box office, grossing $10,024,648 during its opening weekend. It grossed $20,384,136 domestically and $36,684,136 worldwide. Critical Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, "Valentine" was given a rating of 9% with the general consensus being that "Valentine is basically a formulaic throwback to conventional pre-Scream slasher flicks. Critics say it doesn't offer enough suspense or scares to justify its addition to the genre". The San Francisco Chronicle's Mick LaSalle said, "Valentine isn't scary, but it is unsettling; not ultimately satisfying, but arresting in the moment". Entertainment Weekly's Owen Gleiberman said the movie "doesn't contain a single scary or imaginative moment". Accolades 2001 Golden Trailer Awards *Best Voice Over (won) Theatrical Trailer Category:2001 films Category:2000s films Category:American horror films Category:American slasher films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2000s horror films Category:Rated R